Wandering Spirit Until I get a better title
by Renangel
Summary: She's been wandering the earth for 600 years, looking for a inu-youkai to see her. When she finally finds one, he's the Prince of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. S/K
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is going to be another one of my teasers. In fact, I just might turn this into a challenge as time goes on, but we'll see. As always, I find this idea very original in my own opinion. I haven't seen another IY ficcie like this. I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to REVIEW!!!  
  
Couple: A little bit of K/S  
Disclaimers: The anime Inu-Yasha does NOT belong to me.  
Claims: The story plot, DOES belong to me, so DON'T STEAL!!!  
  
Notes: READ THESE!!!  
1) Like the episode with the little ghost girl, Maya, (or was it Mayu?) ghost's, or spirits, are somewhat physical. While *normal* people/youkai can't feel them, they can move solid objects and such. But because they are not totally physical, they can still walk through walls and things like that. I guess you could say that my ghosts/spirits can choose when they're "physical" and when they're "spiritual"  
2) Also, like in the movie Casper, ghosts/spirits wander the earth because they have unfinished buisness. They don't know what unfinished buisness they have, though.  
3) I'm basing the idea for the Cauldron of Rebirth off of Sailor Moon. Basically, when everybody dies, their souls go into the Cauldron of Rebirth (located in the Underworld) to be cleansed and reborn. So, in a way, *everybody* is a reincarnation of somebody. Ghosts/spirits can't go to the Cauldron until they've finished whatever unfinished buisness they have.   
4) Like all dogs, Inu-youkai aren't born with their eyes open. However, they open their eyes much sooner than real dogs do. Also, they are born with all of their hair, and they're born in their dog form. They stay in their dog form until they open their eyes.   
5) Pups are quite intelligent, and are capable of a little speech after opening their eyes.  
  
Wandering Spirit (Until I get a better title)  
Chapter: 1  
By: Renangel  
  
She sighed and put her chin in her hands as she sat down on the antique dresser, staring at the tiny pup that had been brought into the world by Inu-Mashiro's mate, Mikazuki, just a few hours earlier. The tiny thing couldn't open its eyes yet, (and would not be able to until a few days later) but that didn't matter, he could still sense her. All new-born pups could, for every inu-youkai was blessed with the gift to sense wandering spirits (they were also refered to as ghosts, but she prefered the title "wandering spirit") at birth. Unfortunately, when their eyes finally open, most pups loose that gift. In fact, in all of her years wandering this earth, about 600 or so, not a single inu-youkai had seen her.   
  
"I have high hopes for you...what was your name again? Oh yeah, Sesshoumaru. It's such a queer name, don't you think? But then again, I guess your mother has high hopes for you, being the son of a taiyoukai and all. I have high hopes for you too, you know. Maybe you'll be able to see me, and then I can finally return to the Cauldron of Rebirth." she said cheerfully. Over the years, she'd developed a habit of talking to herself. It kept her somewhat sane, and no one would be able to hear her, anyways.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then she sighed again. "Who am I kidding? I've been saying that for the past 550 years to every newborn pup and not a single one has seen me! Arrrgg! What do the gods want from me!?! Why can't they just let me move on!?! I wasn't a bad person! I never did anything wrong! Well...there was that time when I stole Riko-chan's doll, but that doesn't count! I was five for cryin' out loud!" Angrily, she slammed a fist down onto the dresser. There was a 'thump' and the wood cracked. She looked down to see that there was now a mini crater around her fist. "Oops."  
  
The door flew open so violently that it almost fell off of its hinges. At the entrance-way stood Inu-Mashiro, who was looking around the room frantically. Seeing no intruders, he dashed over to the sleeping pup and picked it up. "Sesshou! Are you okay!?! Daddy thought he heard something from this room!" He said frantically while checking Sesshoumaru for any injuries.  
  
She laughed. It was so funny to see all the first-time dad's go beserk over every little thing. At the tinest sound of discomfort, they'd be rushing over to check everthing, acting like the world was going to end. They were ten times worse if their first born was a girl. "Ah, Sesshie," she sighed, still chuckling, "your dad's a good guy, but let me tell ya, he's gonna be providing me with some entertainment for the next few years."  
  
It was almost as if Sesshoumaru heard her laughter, for he turned his head in her direction and mewled. It was a tiny sound, and it had her melting. "Aww...how cute!" Jumping down from the dresser, she walked over to the pup and gently ran her fingers through its snow white fur.   
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Mashiro, who was delighted in the sound, had started yelling for everybody to come hear for themselves. As people came pouring into the room, she stepped back. While they couldn't do her any harm, it was still felt a bit...odd having so many people walk through you. She walked towards the wall and when she looked back, she saw Inu-Mashiro walk through another door that led to his bedroom. "I'm taking him to my mate." was the last thing she heard from the over-excited Lord.  
  
~*~  
  
"One-thousand two-hundred ninty-eight, one-thousand two-hundred ninty-nine, one-thousand three-hundred. One-thousand three-hundred and one, one-thousand three-hundred and two, one-thousand three-hundred and three..." her voice droned on and on as she lay on the ground, staring at the roof tiles of the palace. She'd been counting them for the past two hours. "One-thousand three-hundred twenty-three, one-thousand three-hundred twenty-four, one-thousand three-hundred twenty-hey! Watch where you're going!" She shouted suddenly when someone ran through her. "Geesh, I get no respect around here! ... As if I get *any* respect anywhere!"  
  
She grunted and twirled a strand of midnight-black raven colored hair around one finger. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, one-thousand three-hundred twenty-five, one-thousand three-hundred twen-oh why do I even bother!?!" She cut herself off as another hoard of yokai ran through her. Grumpily, she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the tiles. Loudly, she started to cuss, that is, until she heard what the other youkai were saying to one-another.  
  
"Really!?! The Prince has opened his eyes!?!"  
"Yeah, he did! At least, that's what I heard!"  
"You know what? I heard that Sesshoumaru-sama's finally taken his humanoid form!"  
"They say he's going to grow up into the hottest youkai around!" Several maids giggled at this.  
  
She wasn't interested in anything but the fact that the young prine had finally opened his eyes. In a flash, she'd gotten up and started sprinting down the hallway, towards the nusery room. For once, the feeling of people walking through you didn't bother her.   
  
When she finally reached the nursery room, she slowed down. Suddenly, she was apprehensive. Would Sesshoumaru be able to see her? Would she finally be able to move on to her next life? Or would this be yet another disappointment? All these questions swirled around in her mind as she slowly entered the room. "Come on. Get a hold of yourself, Kagome!" she berated herself, "It's not like you haven't gone through this before! ... Yeah, *snort* and every time I find out that they can't see me." Still...a little flicker of hope had been sparked within her.   
  
Kagome heasitated a bit before taking a deep breath (not that she really needed to breath, but old habits die hard!) and walked over to the pup. The next moment she would remember for the rest of her life...err, afterlife.  
  
Startling gold met cerulean blue.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked deep into Kagome's eyes for a moment. That moment seemed like an eternity. His molten gold eyes lit up with joy and he clapped his little hand while giggling. "Mi, Mi!" he giggled, pointing a chubby finger at her. "Miko!"  
  
***************************  
TADAA!!!!   
  
Well, you found out who the ghost was! ^^ I was going to keep you guys in suspense for another chapter, but I decided to be nice.  
  
Why does Kagome need an Inu-youkai to see her?  
Why is Kagome dead in the first place?  
When will I update?  
  
All this will be answered in the next chapter...IF you people REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Heh. Sorrie for being so late. ^^;;; Gomen gomen!!! I couldn't figure out what to write for the oracle's prophecy. (you'll find out later) Anyways, enjoy!  
NOTES:  
1) Inu-Mashiro (Sesshie's dad) is going to be Inu-Taishou now. I recently found out his real name so I'm changing it. ^^  
2) Ok, I have that Inu-youkai can speak pretty well after they open their eyes. I mean, puppies can communicate with their parents since infancy, so why shouldn't Inu-youkai?  
  
Wandering Soirit (Until I get a better title)  
Chapter: 2  
By: Renangel  
  
I walked down the hallway in a daze. Youkai were still running all over the place, but I didn't even bother to get out of their way. The unsettling feeling I got whenever something living walks through me didn't seem to bother me at the moment. Nor did I care for the way they would shiver when they walked through me. Usually I would, but not now. I was in shock.   
  
What would you do if, after 600 years, the one thing you've been looking forward to, the one thing you've been searching for, suddenly appears. Your wish, after so many years, comes true. What would you do? I didn't know what to do. For 600 years I'd been roaming this world, looking for the inu-youkai that would see me. And now one has.  
  
Did I expect there to be some sort of brilliant light to come and take me away? Did I expect to see someone ringing a bell and telling the world that I'd finally found what I had been looking for? I don't know. I'd never really given much thought as to what would happen after I found the one that could see me. Heck, I didn't even know why I needed to find it. What would happen to Sesshoumaru now? Would he be in danger? I would never forgive myself if he would. And there was yet another qustion nagging me. What would happen to me? Would I be allowed to move on?  
  
I didn't know.  
I didn't know a damn thing.  
  
All I knew was what the Oracle told me...a jumbled message in the form of some stupid poem. Yeah, a lot of help *that* was.  
  
~*~  
  
When you die, there is but one pathway to walk. As soon as the connection between the spirit and the body is severed by death, you (as a spirit) are elevated to the higher plane, the astral plane. In the astral plane, the dimensions do not exist. There are no lines, there are no physical objects. Time, the fourth dimension, has ceased to exist. All that surrounds you is a blanket of darknes. It's not evil, nor does it make one feel uncomfortable; it's just...dark. All who enter into the astral plane are compelled to walk the path that is seen before them. For everyone, it's different. Once you set foot on the path, your surroundings change and you've begun the Final Judgement.  
  
I know not what other people see in their Final Judgement. Nor do I know what the purpose is. I suppose that those who are actually allowed to move on to the Cauldron must pass it, but for me ... there was no final judgement. I was surrounded in a darkness that hid everything. I could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing. All of my senses were gone.  
  
Nothing happened for some time. I was just left there, in the dark. The prupose? Probably to test my mental strength, which, I'm ashamed to say, isn't very much. Within the first couple of hours I began to go insane. You would too, it you could see, hear, feel, smell, and taste anything. Without my senses, my brain began to shut down. I was dying ... again.   
  
Could a person die twice?   
  
"Yes." an etheral voice had sounded in the dark, reverbrating off of everything and nothing. Suddenly, the darkness wasn't so stifling anymore. A white light began to shine in the distance, and I had all my senses back.  
  
Terrified that the darkness would enclose me again, I had run frantically towards the light. As I got closer, I called out, "What do you mean? Where am I? Why am I here?"  
  
"You can die twice. The first death is of the physical. The second, of the spiritual. The physical is the end of the old and the beginning of the new. The spiritual is the end of everything. You are on the Pathway. It is the road between the living, the dead, and the rebirth." the voice had answered my questions one by one, "Most go through the Final Judgement, to see if their souls are worthy of entering the Cauldron once more. But it seems that yours is not ready."  
  
"Not ready? Why!?!" I had demanded.  
"It will not let go." was the reply I got. "You must go back and end it."  
"End what?"  
"End your final task."  
"Final task? What final task?"  
"..."  
"Answer me!"  
"Golden eyes to see your soul  
Back to haunt are tales of old  
Tread carefully for traitors speak  
And in the darkness children weep   
Seek not to let your heart decide  
It tells not the truth from lie  
Find the heart she left behind  
The ying and yang that you shall bind."  
  
Then, the darkness enveloped me once again for a single moment. When I opened my eyes again, I was back on Earth... a spirit, doomed to wander until I found my peace.  
  
~*~  
  
That was 600 years ago. Since then, other spirits had told me that the light I had seen was The Oracle. They had also told me that the reason all spirits were stuck on Earth is because we all have some sort of unfinished buisness. The Oracle gives out hints and warnings concerning our buisness, but it is up to the individual to find out what they must do to move on.  
  
I had figured out that the first line the Oracle told me was about finding an Inu-youkai that could see me. Only they had golden eyes. But why did Sesshoumaru say "miko"? How could he have known?   
  
"Maybe it's just because youkai have a natural sense for mikos." I mused, "Afterall, mikos are deadly to youkai." I nodded my head, thinking that that was the reason. Afterall, what else could it be?  
  
By now, I had made my way out of the Western Land's main castle and into the gardens. Flowers surrounded me on every side, bursting with color. It seemed that they too were celebrating the birth of thier new young lord. Youkai flowers are peculiar in the aspect that they seem to have "moods". Happy, sad, angry, brooding, longing, and on and on. Their moods were reflected in their colors, the way they stood up, and other various ways.   
  
"All right, the first line of the Oracle's prophecy came true. Think, Kagome!" I berated myself, "What does the rest of that stupid prophecy mean!?!"  
  
A minute passed. And then two.   
  
Silence.  
  
"ARRGGG!!!! This isn't working!" I cried out in frusteration, pulling at my hair.  
  
The wind blew by and a new voice piped up, "Maybe you're thinking about it too hard."  
***************************  
Finally! I finished! ^^  
So, who is the new 'voice'?  
What will Kagome do about Sesshoumaru?  
What should my title *really* be?  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
